1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveling device, and more particularly, a level having an adjustable mechanism for truing to acquire an exact reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for adjustable levels have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,543, Issued on Apr. 29, 1952, to Douglas teaches a plumbers's level having an elongated one-piece rectangular frame having top, bottom and end portions which are T-shaped in cross-section and having webs spaced from each of its end portion and joining the top and bottom portions. The bottom portion has an enlargement therein provided with a threaded bore whose axis is at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the frame. An adjusting screw is threadably mounted in the bore. The screw has a screw driver slot in its lower end, while a lock nut is threadably mounted on the screw immediately above the enlargement.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,492, Issued on Apr. 4, 1979, to Tracy teaches a precision level that has a level indicating means and is turned end for end to determine the amount one point on which the end of the level rests must be changed in height with respect to a point at the other end of the level to have the points on a horizontal line. A mounting through one end of the main body of the present level positions a conventional differential dial indicator above a foot that is adjustable in height, and the sensing stem of the indicator follows the upper end of the foot to show the amount the points must be changed in height to position the points on a horizontal line. For levels of different lengths, sections for the main body are connected together. Latching assemblies for joining the scions have hook-shaped members mounted on eccentric pins, the pins being rotated to pull the sections tightly together.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,414, Issued on Jan. 13, 1987, to Allen teaches a device for use in positioning and securing a door jamb in a level condition. The device includes a spacer plate assembly having outer end portions which extend beneath the inner portion of the sides of the jamb during the leveling process. A pair of bolt shaped members are threadedly received in the spacer plate assembly, one at each end thereof, to provide a means of raising and lowering the ends of the spacer plate assembly. A suitable level indicating unit such as a carpenter's level is also mounted on the spacer plate. The device further includes a pair of anchor base plates which are mounted in the floor, one at each end of the spacer plate, adjacent the lip extensions. The bolt members are rotated until the level indicating unit shows the spacer plate to be in a level condition, at which time each side of the door jamb is fixed to the respective anchor base plate by anchor screws or similar means. The spacer assembly is then withdrawn, leaving the door jamb mounted in a level condition on the anchor base plates. In one embodiment, the spacer plate assembly is provided with means at each end thereof for adjusting the length of the assembly so as to fit door jambs of various widths.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,152 B2, on Apr. 22, 2003, to Myrick teaches a spirit level for the installation of tile and cabinets that includes a rigid body having upper and lower parallel planar surfaces separated by a first predetermined width. The body includes a bubble vial oriented to verify the orientation of the level. An auxiliary edge portion has a planar top surface and lower supporting edges parallel to the top surface separated by a second predetermined width. Means are provided for removably attaching the auxiliary edge portion to the upper planar surface of the body, thereby providing a level having two standard widths corresponding to industry standard tiles. A series of evenly spaced holes are provided for removably securing the body to a flat surface. The ends of the body include parallel planar end surfaces normal to the upper and lower planar surfaces. A threaded hole is provided penetrating the surface of the body. A threaded setscrew is provided to engage the threaded hole and to bear upon the auxiliary edge. An adjusting notch is provided with a recessed planar surface is disposed at either end of the body at the planar lower surface. A threaded opening is provided centrally located in the recessed planar surface. A threaded bolt to engage the threaded opening is provided and is of sufficient length to extend outwardly from the threaded opening to a point beyond the planar lower surface when unscrewed from the nut so as to adjust the level to uneven surfaces.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for adjustable levels have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.